The Tubby Bathtub
by bubblebathgirl13
Summary: One day in Teletubbyland, a bathtub appears and getting clean has never been so much fun for the Teletubbies, especially when they have their own bath toys to play with and four color-coordinated scented soap bars to get nice and squeaky clean


The Tubby Bathtub

Inside the Teletubbies' house

One day, in Teletubbyland, something appeared from far away. A bubble sound is heard. It was a bubble bathtub. The bathtub is bright pink with a sky blue trim and there are four feet holding it upright next to one of the windows looking out onto Teletubbyland. There are two taps and a faucet and above that is the yellow shower head which is controllable by the push of a button. The drain is also very much like a button, for in order to hold in the water and bubbles, it had to be pushed down. The Noo-noo comes closer to have a look and he doesn't know what to make of this strange thing called a bathtub. There are also four bath toys lined up on the side. There was a purple whale, a green beach ball, a yellow rubber duckie and a red sailboat with a white sail. There were also four bath towels. If the Teletubbies would need a bath, they would have to use their tubby sponges to get nice and clean. There was also a bar of soap in four different colors and scents in a soap tray on one side and in the bottom of the tub, was a rubber bath mat so that none of the Teletubbies would slip while getting in or out of the tub. The soap scents are: purple grape, lime green, banana yellow and red strawberry. Suddenly, we hear somebody coming. "Fid it, fid it, fid it, fid it, fid it, fid it fid it fid it, mar mar man." sang the voice as it approaches the house. The doors of the Tubbytronic Superdome open to reveal a dirty Teletubby crusted in mud from head to toe. "Eh oh." it says to us. Look at Po, she's dirty all over! "Po dirty all over, uh oh." says Po. One dirty Teletubby. "One dirty Teletubby." Po giggles. It's time for a tubby bath with a tubby sponge. "Tubby spongy, tubby spongy!" exclaims Po happily as she goes over to the controls. As the machine for the tubby sponges is blinking, the tubby bathtub is also filling up with water and bubbles. "Ooh, what's that?" asks Po fascinated. It's a tubby bathtub, it's bathtime Po. "Bathtime yea!" says Po excitedly as she jumps up and down with delight. Careful Po, you don't want to slip and fall, you could get hurt. "Uh-oh." says Po as she gets into the bathtub very carefully. Po then notices that there's a red sailboat with a white sail in the water floating peacefully. "Ooh, boat." says Po fascinated once more. Suddenly, a voice trumpet pops up beside the bathtub. It says: "Wash wash wash, wash wash wash, Tubby tubby tubby tubby, wash wash wash." As the voice trumpet kept repeating the same little rhyme, Po was washing herself with her tubby sponge. Some parts of her body tickled, such as her tummy and feet, but soon, Po was all clean. "All clean." said Po happily as she splashes in the water. Soon, Po gets out and the water magically drains as Po dries herself off on a red towel. Next, she puts away her tubby sponge in its special cubby. Then, Po goes to bed for a nap. Outside meanwhile, the other Teletubbies are busily playing together. Tinky Winky has stepped into a puddle, Dipsy has mud on his black and white top hat and shoulders and Laa laa is rolling down a hill over and over again. As she rolls, she gets dirtier and dirtier by the minute. A few paces behind her, Laa laa's bright orange ball follows her as do Po's scooter and Tinky Winky's red bag. "Ew." says Dipsy when he notices how dirty he's become. "Uh oh." says Tinky Winky when he noticed how filthy he had become by playing in the puddle. "Oh no!" giggled Laa laa when she discovered how scruffy she was. It was time for the other three Teletubbies to go inside for a bath. Laa laa was first. "Eh oh Laa laa." said Po when she woke up to see who had come inside. "Eh oh Po." said Laa laa sweetly when she saw Po in her bed. Po then went back to sleep as Laa laa headed for where the tubby sponges were kept. She was very excited when she saw the bathtub filling up with its mounds of bubbles. "Ooh, bubbles!" says Laa laa excitedly when she sees some bubbles escaping from the bathtub by the window. When Laa laa got into the tub, she saw a yellow rubber duckie floating in the water by her side. "Ooh, duckie." says Laa laa excitedly as she grasps the duck in her right hand. Then, the voice trumpet came up again and said the wash rhyme for Laa laa as she washed herself with her tubby sponge. Soon, Laa laa was all clean and she got all dried off. She then went to put her sponge away and next, she went to have some tubby toast before going to bed for her nap. Next, Dipsy came inside. "Eh oh Laa laa, eh oh Po." he said cheerily as he came through the doors. "Eh oh Dipsy." echoed Laa laa and Po in cheerful unison when they saw him. They then went back to sleep while Dipsy went to get his tubby sponge in order to take a bath in the tubby bathtub. When Dipsy got into the tub, he saw a green beach ball bobbing up and down in the sudsy water. "Ooh, look." he said excitedly as he played with the green beach ball. The beach ball then launched into the air and Dipsy caught it in his hands. "Ooh, beach ball." said Dipsy excitedly as he examined it closer. Then, the voice trumpet came back up and said its rhyme for Dipsy. Soon, Dipsy was sparkling clean again and he got all dried off on a green towel. Before he went to bed, he did some adjustments on the control panel. Lastly, Tinky Winky came inside, being the dirtiest Teletubby of them all. "Eh oh Dipsy, eh oh Laa laa, eh oh Po." said Tinky Winky happily as he came through the doors by the tubby table. "Eh oh Tinky Winky." said Dipsy Laa laa and Po from their beds to see him come in through the doors. They then went back to sleep and Tinky Winky went to get his tubby sponge for his bath. He then notices a purple whale with a squirt mechanism in the blow hole. "Ooh, whale." says Tinky Winky as he squirts water everywhere, even getting the Noo noo all wet from top to bottom. Even Dipsy Laa laa and Po got all wet from Tinky Winky's squirting water everywhere. Next, the voice trumpet came up beside the bathtub again and said the rhyme for Tinky Winky. Soon, Tinky Winky was all clean, but he didn't want to get out just yet, he wanted to stay in the water and splash some more, getting everyone all wet. Even the tubby custard machine got wet from all the splashing that Tinky Winky was doing. "Uh oh." said Tinky Winky when he noticed the large puddles of water on the floor. The Noo noo soon came to the rescue and cleaned everything all up. "Thank you Noo noo." said Tinky Winky gratefully as he patted the Noo noo's hose fondly. Noo noo waved his hose in the air with pride as he enjoyed Tinky Winky's patting him with love. Since the other Teletubbies were fast asleep, they didn't even notice how wet they were. Noo noo even cleaned up the water puddles on the other Teletubbies. Later, the water began to get cooler and it was time for Tinky Winky to get out of the tub to dry off on his purple towel. Next, he put away his tubby sponge and then he went to get some tubby custard before going for his nap. And then, the tubby bathtub stored itself away into a supply hatch by the tubby sponges for the next time that it would be needed. A gurgle sound was heard as the bathtub stored itself away. Soon, all four Teletubbies were having a nice nap and it was all quiet in the house. Even the Noo noo was fast asleep. After an hour, the Teletubbies awoke and went to play with their favorite things outside. Tinky Winky walked with his bag, Dipsy wore his black and white hat and danced around, Laa laa played with her big orange ball and Po rode her pink and blue scooter. Teletubbies love taking bubble baths and Teletubbies love each other very much. It's time for a big hug. "Big hug!" the Teletubbies shout in happy unison as they have a big group hug in front of their house. Teletubbies love each other, very much.


End file.
